


burtonstuck- GamTav

by scoliosis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, pb n j, tim burton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoliosis/pseuds/scoliosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not one of my best drawings, but I thought it would be nice to share some Burtonstuck AU. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	burtonstuck- GamTav

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best drawings, but I thought it would be nice to share some Burtonstuck AU. :)


End file.
